Tea, meant for two
by AssassinsCreedFAN
Summary: Jervis is sitting quietly at home, with his 'March Hare' till a knock comes at his door. And a friend joins him for tea...


Here is a one shot I decided to do since a friend (I named the rabbit after her :P) admires the character Jervis. (who doesn't find him adorable :) )

Since he is my 3rd favourite villain (before Eddie and Jonny- lots of brackets, right? :D) I thought, why not? I've focused a little to much on my dearest Edward, so now it's time for some Wonderland obsessed fan fiction to take place, so enjoy! :)

"Tea, March hare?" Jervis inquired, smiling meekly.

The white rabbit opposite him was silent... well.. it was only a rabbit. It's tiny pink nose simply twitched, taking in the scent of the strange piping hot beverage placed in front of it. A neat bow tie was placed around its neck, yellow with red spots, Meredith had tried several times to worm her way out of it; without success.

"Oh dear, Meredith.. please answer me..."

No reply.

"Not enough sugar? Milk?!" He panicked. He mindlessly started to fiddle with his top hat, teeth grinding together; all the while concerned with Meredith's wellbeing. He pushed the cup forward slightly, it's rim feathering the rabbit's nose. It made an abrupt grunt, hopping down off the chair; tea left to turn cold.

Jervis sighed, "No use forcing you, dear.." He needed company, preferably someone quiet, either that or a book. The Mad Hatter reached behind him to grasp the cover of a Edgar Allan Poe book, he giggled as he glanced at its cover.

"Mmm.. haven't read this in a while.." Jervis mused, his blue eyes glistening with curiosity, hints of longing...

"Let's have a read! I'll read to you Meredith, maybe you're tired; that's perfectly understandable." He said, standing to retrieve Meredith, picking her up in his arms. His hold on her was firm, but gentle, to prevent damaging her fragile form; he was always this delicate with animals.

Easing down into an armchair carefully, he placed Meredith comfortably on his lap; before he opened the book.

Reading it softly, "Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary,

Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,

While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,

As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.

`'Tis some visitor,' I muttered, `tapping at my chamber door -

Only this, and nothing more.'

Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,

And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor.

Eagerly I wished the morrow; - vainly I had sought to borrow

From my books surcease of sorrow - sorrow for the lost Lenore -

For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels named Lenore -

Nameless here for evermore.

And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain

Thrilled me - filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;

So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating

`'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door -

Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door; -

This it is, and nothing more,'

Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,

`Sir,' said I, `or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;

But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,

And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,

That I scarce was sure I heard you' - here I opened wide the door; -

Darkness there, and nothing more.

Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing,

Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before;

But the silence was unbroken, and the darkness gave no token,

And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, `Lenore!'

This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, `Lenore!'

Merely this and nothing more.

Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning,

Soon again I heard a tapping somewhat louder than before.

`Surely,' said I, `surely that is something at my window lattice;

Let me see then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore -

Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore; -

'Tis the wind and nothing more!"

The white rabbit merely made a contented noise in the back of its throat before budging closer to him, sharing his warmth. Jervis put aside the book, and reached for the TV remote; the news appeared as usual. He took the time to use his other hand to tenderly stroke Meredith, while he focused his eyes and ears on the news in front of him. Vicki Vale rambling endlessly again, although the hatter wasn't focusing on that. He was staring at her blonde bob, her eyes staring back at him, melting his brain.

"Goodness... it's Alice!" Jervis exclaimed, standing up from the chair. Poor Meredith managed to cling for dear life on the chair arm, trembling from head to her fluffy pom-pom tail.

Suddenly a knock sounded, alerting Jervis of the guest. He shuffed to his deteriorating door, standing on his tip-toes to examine the person through the peep hole. The man on the other side was dressed in his usual attire, tapping his foot impatiently. Jervis looked back at the TV, stealing a last glance at 'Alice' before she finally announced her leave.

"And now, back to the studio." Vicky smiled, showing off her pearly white teeth.

"Jervis! Are you even here?" Jonathan snapped, his forehead creasing in annoyance.

"Hold on a second, Dormouse." The Mad hatter shouted to him, rushing to pick up Meredith in his arms. She was at first reluctant, but eventually moulded into his hold; nuzzling his jacket slightly. He giggled, "I love you too, darling..-"

"Jervis! I'm waiting..."

Jervis darted to the door swinging it open, partially forcing a wide smile.

"Jonathan! It's marvellous of you to visit me... what's the occasion?" He chirped, almost bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Can you let me in first?"

Jervis at first didn't register this, just stood there; blinking innocently.

Scarecrow coughed, breaking him out of his trance.

"Oh... Of course!" Jervis gestured inside, beaming gleefully. "I haven't seen you in a while... though it's nice of you to drop by."

"This is a business visit, Jervis.. not a social one." Jonathan said, nonchalantly.

"Of course, I understand. Tea?"

"Yes."

"The usual?"

"Of course." Jonathan replied, seating himself in an armchair.

Jervis closed the door. He put Meredith on the floor, letting her go to her own devices, before moving into the small kitchen area within his secret lair. Getting two cups, teabags also; he set the kettle boiling.

"1 and a half teaspoons?"

Jonathan gave him a look that said 'my-usual-remember?' (Don't know a look that resembles that except maybe this - :l ) The Scarecrow sat back, reading the book Jervis had previously put down, The Crow... not surprising.

Jervis just leaned against the counter, a slight amused quirk in his mouth. It was hard to imagine Jonathan wanting assistance, and he knew that was Jonathan's purpose of being here. Yes, he maybe wonderland crazed, delirious... but not an idiot. Hugo Strange knew that, after all, he had come to him for help also. Jervis was a generous man, mainly doing things with a bit of payment or 'motivation' as Hugo referred as it to. But as Jonny was a friend, normally only a favour was in order.

"Ok, Dormouse... what do you want help with?" The Mad hatter said, a light grin uplifting the corners of his lips. He turned his back to the Scarecrow, pouring the boiled water into the cups, stirring the teabags; breathing in the drinks' steam. It settled his inner craving to start blurting out some fantastic, definitely classic Wonderland quotes.

"A job, well two actually.."

"Oh?" Jervis uttered, letting the teabags brew inside the confines of the cups.

"I need you to plant a couple of mind control chips on Arkham guard helmets, for a breakout purposes." Jonathan explained, placing his hands on his lap.

"I can do that, and the other?" Jervis questioned, twirling around to remove the tea bags; dropping them in nearby bin.

"Get caught, give a message to Selina. I need her to escape, while bringing me some of my confiscated toxin back. My newest batch needs to be more like an earlier version." Jon continued.

"I see, I can manage that too but well... I don't want to go back into Arkham. There isn't any light, happiness... tea..."

"How about for a price?" Jonathan offered, while Jervis finally added the milk, carrying them over afterwards.

"Or, dear Dormouse... a favour.."

Jonathan took his cup off Jervis, taking a calm sip; enjoying the beverage's burn on the roof of his mouth. He swallowed before asking, "What sort of favour?"

Jervis merely smiled, holding his arms out as he announced his reply optimistically. "We'll see what I have in mind, we'll see..."


End file.
